The Healing Process
by h0rcruxxx
Summary: Draco is faced with the task of guarding Althea as she regains her memory. Draco x OC. Don't read if you aren't an OC fan!


A/N: Hello there. Okay, so, I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Okay, okay, so it's been a looooong time. I can't imagine to many people are upset because it's not like I have a lot of followers on here. *cough* Anyway, there are couple things I want to get out the way with this story. First, the normal disclaimer that I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, the things I would do if I did...Secondly, I am borrowing Kagschann's Harry Potter OC- Cilwenu. Originally Althea (my character) was created for my own little HPAU but now I only want to place her in Cilwenu's world. Kagschann borrowed her for her fanfic and it just seems like she fits there now. I can't picture Althea without her Wenny. By the way, if you are reading this you should probably do yourself a favor and read Kagschann's fanfic! I highly recommend it. Now, this is something completely different for me considering Althea is a Severus or Seamus type of girl. Something you should know...Althea and Draco do not get along normally. I was just thinking of this the other day and decided to make it a story. Okay, now that I have sucessfully written the world's longest author's note I will leave you to read the story...unless your eyeballs have burned out of your head. Tata! x3

Day 1

She wasn't suppossed to see it, but that nosey Gryffindor just had a way of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She knew everything now and all the Dark Lord's plans were teetering on edge of being unveiled to the rest of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was a death eater and now so was his girlfriend, Cilwenu Snape.

Cilwenu also happened to be Althea's best friend which was the reason that he was in his current perdiciment. She was blonde and ditzy, but not stupid. She had known something was up and it was those damn Gryffindor traits that caused her snoop where she didn't belong. Cilwenu was chosen by Voldemort to be a death eater and for the protection of her friends and her own wellbeing she had complied. Althea had learned the truth about everything and knew of the ominoius brand that lay on the soft flesh on each of their arms. Cilwenu Snape, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy- they were all traitors.

It would have been easy for one of them to kill her. Draco had thought about it many times before- of course he had never _really_ contemplated it. It would have been to risky to kill her. Suspicious things were already going on all around and the death of a student at Hogwarts would only cause trouble.

The task of obliviating Althea Mirna was given to Cilwenu. A mistake that Voldemort was seeing as punishment for her hesitant allaince to the death eaters. The sudden emotional trauma that Cilwenu was experiencing caused the spell to go haywire and a larger chunk of her memory was wiped than needed.

So here he was.

"She'll wake up soon," the cold drawl of Severus Snape's voice made Draco shudder. He wanted him to go away.

"What am I supposed to say when she does?"

"Anything you like. The potion required to gain her memory back will take five days to brew. From the moment she wakes up to the moment she drinks the potion will be forgotten. Tell her the truth, lie- it doesn't matter. In the end she won't remember."

Draco sat silent with his head nestled in his hands. Five days trapped in the Snape residence with that annoying Gryffindor brat.

"Did Cilwenu not want to sit here with her?"

"She has other...obligations. I trust you won't mess this up," with that Severus slammed the front door and his footsteps quickly faded into the silence.

Draco didn't know how long he had sat there before a stir in the corner of the room pricked his interest. He hadn't really thought about it, but he had almost found himself wishing she would wake up. Even if he disliked her, at that point in time any human contact would have done him good. Draco wasn't the type of person that particularly needed to wallow in his own thoughts.

"It's about time," Draco said flatly watching the blonde rise from the bed in a groggy state.

The color immediately drained from her face leaving her eyes wide with fear. "Who are you?" She blindly grabbed at anything within arm's reach of her until her fingers grasped the bedside lamp and ripped it from the wall. She scrambled back wielding the lamp like a baseball bat. "Where am I?"

Draco hadn't noticed that he to had stood up, only he had taken a few steps back. She had a lamp and was clearly not afraid to use it. "Woah, calm down. Don't do anything stupid...Easier said than done for you I'm afraid."

Relucantly Althea lowered the lamp. A puzzled look was plastered on her face.

"I asked you who you were."

"Do you really not remember me? You-"

"If I did I probably wouldn't be continuously asking you," she cut him off sharply and rearmed herself once more with the lamp.

'It seems you haven't lost your smart ass mouth' is what Draco really wanted to say, instead he bit his tounge. He was already in deep trouble and dealing with a crazy, amnesia suffering, blonde Gryffindor wasn't on the top of his to-do list. "Draco Malfoy, but that isn't important. Put that bloody lamp down and let me explain some things."

That time Althea did what she was told and she eased the lamp back on the table. "Start talking."

"We go to school together. You have suffered from partial amnesia. First, I need to know what you remember."

Althea lowered herself back on the bed and folded her hands in her lap. She sat in silence for a moment before finally answering. "I am Althea Mirna and I am seventeen years old. I live with my mother, father and brother. I...that's it. That's all I can remember." The girl looked up with genuine fear for the first time.

"Nothing about Hogwarts?"

Althea gave a slight giggle. "Hogwarts? That sounds absurd. No."

"It's the school you and I go to...it really doesn't ring a bell? Do you remember that you are a witch?"

Althea's giggle turned into a cackle. "Okay, you are bloody mad! A witch? You must have escaped from the-"

In mid air floated the lamp with cord dangling. Althea's eyes cut to Draco who had a wand in hand pointing directly at the floating object. There was nothing she could do but stare in awe and in that moment a little spark of her memory flooded back. She was, indeed, a witch.

"Do...Do I have one of those?" The lamp was set soundly on the desk once more. Althea nodded towards the wand. "If I am truely a...witch...I must have a wand, correct?"

"Yes," he tucked his own wand away and sat back down on the chair that he had been mounted at all day. "I have been instructed not to give it to you and I won't."

"Rubbish."

Draco glared at her. It had only been five minutes and he already wished she was back to sleep.

The day turned to night quickly. Althea was set up in Cilwenu's room and once Draco had been sure she was fine to leave unattended he retreated into the kitchen. He had been staring at a copy of The Daily Prophet for hours in silence.

The kitchen was bare and bland but Draco could tell Cilwenu's small attempts to liven the place up. He looked at the mug that he was drinking from. It was a green with a cartoony snake wrapping around it. Cilwenu had no doubt bought it. At that instance he felt an emptiness. He missed her.

"Were we friends?"

Draco jumped, nearly spilling his drink at his lips. How long had she been standing there?

"What do you mean?"

"At school...you said we went to school together...Were we friends?"

Draco sat for a moment pondering the answer for a moment. He could lie and give her some feel good answer that would make this experience a lot less awkward...or he could do something he hadn't done in a while and that was tell the truth.

"No. Get some rest."

Draco didn't look at her so he didn't know whether or not there was a look of disappointment. He could tell, however, by the retreating footsteps that his answer had satisfied her for now.

A/N: Another author's note? OH NO. Just wanted to let you know this will be a mini-chapter story. Also, there is some fanart on my DA ~ bonexyz. Next chapter should be posted soon!


End file.
